LO HAGO POR ELLOS , POR AMOR
by diego4560
Summary: "Quizas nunca vuelva a casa , quizas ella para entonces rehaga su vida o mi hijo jamas me reconosca pero se que todo esto lo hago por amor , por amor ...a ellos " TWO SHOTS DE LO QUE PASO CON EL PADRE DE ASH EN SU VIAJE
1. Chapter 1

LO HAGO POR ELLOS , POR AMOR

-Vaya a pasado tiempo desde que sali de aqui por primera vez , aun conserva su tranquilidad - Decia una persona extraña en Pueblo Paleta vestido de remera blanca con chaleco rojo ambas mangas cortas con una gorra roja con blanca y un pantalon vaquero gastado en las rodillas acompañandolo con unas zapatillas negras con puntas blancas caminando por las calles del pequeño pueblo en la madrugada la melancolia se apoderaba su ser , habia crecido en ese lugar desde pequeño haciendo grandes amigos y conociendo al amor de su vida en mismo a veces pensaba que lo que hace no valia la pena si tenia que vivir en las sombras , pero al pasar por la casa de la familia Ketchum queria entrara corriendo gritando que ya habia vuelto lamento todo su ausencia y sobre todo lo que tuvieron que pasar todo este tiempo ,pero al recordar lo que paso en su viaje inicial lo hizo detenerse todavia no podia ir por ella eso seria guiar a sus enemigos a su punto debil . Mientras eso pasaba en el camino hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak donde el tenia que ir originalmente dos personas charlaban uno era rubio alto y el otro una mujer peliazul con una gran coleta atada hacia arriba quienes vestian uniformes de los pokemon rangers de alto rango :  
**_-¿Crees que cumpla lo que prometio ?- Preguntaba Jack , el ranger rubio , con cierto tono de duda ._**  
**_ -Por que dices eso , sabes que el siempre cumplio su palabra desde que lo conoces - Decia Solana quien confiaba su vida al joven ._**  
**_ -Lo digo porque se muy poco de su persona , ademas siempre esta como pensando en alguien y nadie en el cuartel sabe de el salvo tu y el comandante - Respondia Jack quien pensaba que el sujeto no era de confianza ya que su nombre esta clasificado como un secreto de estado - Ademas , solo porque te salvo la vida no quiere decir que debas arriesgar solo por un pedido suyo._**  
**_ \- No entiendes lo que el perdio ese dia , quizas yo este viva pero el precio que pago fue mi alto por mi estupidez - Respondia Solana sorprendiendo a su compañero quien desde que la conocia la veia como alguien muy profesional y calmado frente a situaciones tensas. -Te lo contare ,pero quiero que sea un secreto ,nadie lo sabe_**

COMIENZO DE FLASH BACK - PRIMERA PARTE  
Hace 17 años atras en Kanto mas especificamente en Ciudad Viridian un joven entrenador estaba en un viaje pokemon quizas se sentia un poco depremido por haber dejado a su esposa en casa con un hijo en camino pero ella insistio en que continuara , le prometio que se comunicarian cada vez estuviese en un centro pokemon . Ese dia sin saberlo, todo cambiaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia rumores sobre que el lider de gimnasio tenia negocios oscuros sumado a el hecho de que nadie sabia como llego a serlo ,los pokemon rangers estaban tras de el pero no tenian pruebas como para involucrarlo y encarcelarlo entonces se ideo un plan arriesgado que de ser exitoso lo pondria tras las rejas , pero habia un problema nadie estaba dispuesto a infiltrarse en el lugar colocar camaras esperando que reciban señal en la base para luego irse , el riesgo era alto fue entonces que Solana se ofrecio buscaba experiencia y resaltar de entre de los poco y nada en que se estaba metiendo, comenzo su trabajo mientras esto ocurria una gran batalla pokemon comenzaba entre Giovanni y un retador parecia que este ultimo ganaria y que se alzaria como la medalla pero algo ocurrio una alarma sono en el lugar alertando lider quien dijo que daba el duelo por finalizado lanzandole la percea a su contendiente y regresando al interior de su estancia . Las cosas estaban mal para la joven ranger , ya que sin querer mientras espera confirmacion de señal de las quinces camaras toco un sensor de movimiento de una habitacion restringida sabia que tenia poco tiempo para huir ya que sentia una gran cantidad paso acercandose a hacia ella , entrando al ducto de la ventilacion empezo a arrastrarse para llegar a la salida pero entonces escucho una conversacion que la hizo detenerse :  
**_ \- Informenme que paso , ¿quien es el intruso? - Era Giovanni quien hablaba bastante molesto pues se supone que su gimnasio es impenetrable ._**  
**_ -Estamos recibisando los pasillos , habitaciones y alrededores del lugar , señor - Informaba un soldado rocket_**  
**_ -Entonces continuen no quiero que dejen lugar sin revisar y rebicen las camaras si es necesario , tenemos que buscar a nuestro invitado -_** Respondia Giovanni quien se daba vuelta y se iba a su oficina para continuar con sus planes a futuro ,Solana tenia muchas emociones encontradas al fin se daba cuenta de que todo era verdad y podian encarcelarlo pero habia un problema menciono camaras intentaba recordar si habia pasado por alto ese detalle , pero era inutil debia irse no era el momento de lamentaciones ...

FIN DE FLASH BACK - PRIMERA PARTE

Mientras la conversacion entre ellos continuaba , el extraño visitante caminaba lentamente por las calles del pueblo hasta se detuvo frente al cual fue su hogar se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana de atras , debido a que rodeo la misma se sorprendio al haber un jardin bien cuidado y hermoso sintio como la puerta trasera se abria lentamente , esto lo alerto por lo que se escondio en una de las esquinas para observar como salia un pokemon con apariencia de mimo , era un mister mime vistiendo un delantal verde con una regadera en la mano disponiendose a regar las flores , sorprendiendose porque no recordaba haberle dejado ese pokemon a su esposa sin darle mucha saco a su Alakazam pidiendole que lo duerma durante un tiempo , necesitaba verla una vez ,aun si al hacerlo ella ya tuviera otra persona en su vida al entrar noto que el ambiente era agradable lleno de viejos recueredos y alegrias pasando de la cocina a la sala de estar , fue entonces que la vio dormida sobre el sofa del lugar acostada a lo largo con el televisor encendido junto con reproductor de cds al parecer se durmio viendo una pelicula o algunas de las batallas de su hijo las cuales dijo que las grabarias siempre para verlas varias veces, pero noto que tenia algo agarrado entre sus manos parecia el estuche de algo intento ver su portada pero era inutil ya que sus manos tapaban su frente entonces decidio encender el reproductor quizas el cd todavia este alli , pulsando play empezo la imagen a mostrarse en la pantalla mientras una lagrima caida por su mejilla pues el dia de su boda era la grabacion que se mostraba el dia mas feliz de su vida. Entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente fue el dia en que debio pasar a las sombras por ser un testigo involuntario tras descubrir algo inesperado. CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES AQUI LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y FIN DE ESTE TWO SHOOTS RECUERDEN QUE EL FINAL AGRIDULCE POR EL EMPATE A 4 , SIN MAS QUE DECIR **

**POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA PARA DIVERTIRSE Y PASAR UN BUEN RATO**

**DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS ATTE DIEGO4560 Y Ashthon Dark**

Mientras sus recuerdos comenzaba a surgir en su mente , sus acompañantes tenian una charla bastante interesante para el joven rubio al conocer un poco de su misterioso amigo.  
-Nunca me dijiste esa parte , de hecho el informe dice...- decia Jack sorpendido y a la vez confundido ya que tenia un concepto muy distinto de Solana.  
-El informe dice muchas cosas , incluso hasta dice que soy una heroina pero la realidad es otra , fui descubierta por un tonto error tuve suerte de que èl estuviera alli. -respondia la misma.  
-Pero que ocurrio despues , segun el informe dice que escapaste por los conductos hasta llegar al techo ... -agregaba algo confundido el joven ranger.  
-Veras lo que paso en realidad fue...-relato Solana.

FLASH BACK - SEGUNDA PARTE  
El habia salido del gimnasio algo confundido pues la batalla termino rapidamente , se dirigia entonces al centro pokemon pero escucho un gran estruendo proveniente del interior pensando que algo quedo dañado durante su batalla derrumbandose sabiendo que no era su responsabilidad pero quizas alguien este en problemas se dirigio al interior pero lo que encontro no era algo que el esperaba , Solana estaba siendo atacada luego de que inultimente quisiera escapar a traves del ducto de la ventilacion , estos cedieron debido a que no estaban preparados para soportar peso extra.  
-Pensaste que podias huir asi como asi , luego de entrar , realmente eres una pobre excusa de ranger -decia un soldado del team rocket vistiendo ropas oscuras mientras un Golbat lanzaba sus ataques de viento afilado contra ella, esta escena enfrente lo hizo reaccionar lanzando a su Charmeleon usando lanzallamas para derribar a Golbat .  
-¿Quien demonios eres tu ? -dijo el soldado rocket  
-¿Quizas sea su complice ?-decia otro .  
-El no tiene nada que ver conmigo -decia Solana mientras intentaba pararse con dificultad , no queria que un civil se involucrara .  
-Responde ¿quien eres tu ? - dijo el dueño del Golbat , pero este no respondio solo atino a ordenar pantalla de humo y salir con Solana de alli como sea , disipada la misma este ya no se encontraba ahi ni tampoco la ranger.  
-Parece que fuimos engañados de una manera muy tonta ademas de que nuestra seguridad fue fracaso , alguien podria explicarme como paso esto -decia una voz mostrando molestia y rabia , aquella pertenecia al lider Giovanni .  
-Señor creemos que el retador fue su complice para hacer su ingreso , en estos momentos varios hombres realizan una inspeccion minusiosa para revisar si falta o si dejo algo ...- decia rapidamente otro rocket para hacer menguar para su furia.  
-¡Silencio ! lo importante ahora es encontrarlos , asi que muevanse traiganlos no me importa lo que tengan que hacer pero los quiero ya -decia cortantemente Giovanni mientras se daba la vuelta y regresa al interior del recinto .

Ciudad Viridian siempre fue conocida por tener uno de los mejores centros pokemon de la region como asi tambien el ultimo gimnasio ,el cual a pesar de ser el segundo en el camino demostraba que quienes llegaban alli ya habian obtenido previamente las siete medallas anteriores pero si tenias el valor podias desafiarlo antes ,sin mencionar con su rutinaria tranquilidad que solo era rota cuando la liga pokemon se acercaba debido a que los entrenadores hacian escala antes de ir . En sus calles la soledad era interrumpida por un joven que lleva en su espalda a malherida ranger a pesar de mostrarse reacia para con su ayuda debido aceptarla pues sus heridas le impedian levantarse  
-No debiste haber intervenido , ahora te perseguiran a ti tambien - decia ella.  
-¿Donde estan tus compañeros ?- decia el joven.  
-Ellos vendran pronto ,asi que ahora vete casi arruinas esto- dijo enfandada la peliazul mientras se levanta con dificultad .  
-¿Estas sola verdad? -dijo mientras evitaba que ella se cayera.  
-Eso no te incumbe , ademas ...- decia mientras lo apartaba perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto , viendo a lo lejos que se acercaban decidio correr el riesgo y llevarsela con èl sin saber lo que ello conllevaria la noche se desperto pensando que la habian capturado se levanto rapidamente pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en un tienda en el bosque al parecer fue llevada alli .  
-Veo que ya despertaste te encuentras bien -decia el joven mientras se acercaba con un plato de comida a ella.  
-¿Como llegamos aqui ? ¿porque me trajiste ?- eran las preguntas de esta , ya que estaban en problemas y muy graves.  
-Estamos en el Bosque Viridian y descuida no nos siguieron , los perdimos cuando salimos de la cuidad. ¿Entonces me diras si tus amigos vendran a ayudarte? -respondia el .  
-Dijeron que ellos me buscarian en dos dias cerca de aqui asi que debo ponerme en marcha , gracias por tu ayuda pero debo continuar ...-respondio pero estaba debil y sus heridas no sanaron completamente .  
-Estas loca no te puedes ir en ese estado , ademas creo que deben andar por alli descansa mañana a primera hora te llevare a ese lugar-dijo sosteniendola a pesar de intentar liberarse no pudo hacerlo rompiendo en llanto debido a que si la vieian en este estado seria degrada y nunca volveria a ser ranger.  
-¿Porque aceptaste si sabias lo que implicaba ?- pregunto el , ya que entendia el riesgo que estos corrian aun si eran muy altos o absurdos en ocasiones.  
-No es facil ser chica nueva en una unidad de elite , menos cuando eres nueva en la region. Busco ser reconocida ganarme el respeto y admiracion de todos , quiero ser recordada como la mejor -respondio esquivando la mirada .  
-Entonces no debiste aceptar esto en principio , solo mirate ahora : herida , nadie te ha llamado , ademas ustedes no deben llevar un capturador o un pokemon por lo menos y con la promesa de que vendran por ti en un lugar alejado ...dime acaso valio la pena ...acaso recibirias ayuda si te atrapaban-respondio dejandola sin habla dando en el clavo a varias preguntas que hasta ahora nunca se habia hecho : ¿Porque nunca le confirmaron la señal? ¿ porque la enviaron sola ? ademas su equipo eran las camaras , una caja con 2 pinzas y 1 llave , la soga y los ganchos que uso para trepar jamas le dieron arma alguna con que defenderse , entonces llego a la conclusion de que era un elemento descartable sumiendose en la depresion , ya que consideraba esto como su trampolin a mejores puestos.  
-Callate tu no sabes nada - exclamo mientras se acostaba de lado y abrazaba sus piernas , sabiendo que toco una fibra sensible en ella la tapo mantiendose vigilante toda la noche . A la mañana siguiente emprendieron su marcha en total silencio a paso moderado debido a las heridas de Solana descansando por la noche intento sin exito mediante su transmisor llamar a su base o al menos esperar indicaciones ; Pasaron tres dias desde que salieron de Ciudad Viridian vagando por el bosque temiendo un posible encuentro con los rocket . Pero no todo era malo ya que se iban conociendo mientras haciendo su recorrido asi llego a saber a pesar estar esperando un hijo su esposa Delia insistio en que continuara su carrera , mientras ella relato lo dificil que le fue llegar a ser ranger desde el examen intelectual y fisico tambien pero eso no la detuvo pero su plactica animada fue silenciada cuando el ruido de un motor los alerto percatandose de que todavia no estaban cerca de la zona de extraccion se pusieron en guardia llevandose la desagradable sorpresa de ver a varios soldados enemigos sin posibilidad de una pelea justa emprendieron su huida , si bien durante la misma varios ataques como viento cortante , bola sombra y hojas navajas eran lanzados estos impactaban en los arboles y suelo rozandolos algunos sin lograr perderlos en el camino llegaron a su destino para su sorpresa ningun vehiculo o persona estaba alli , estaban acorralados sin escapatoria asi que armandose de valor el joven decidio enfrentarlos pidiendole a Solana que intentara comunicarse mientas tanto.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Estuvo peleando con sus pokemon durante 2 horas seguidas debo admitir que su Charizard y Alakazam son muy fuertes imaginate pelear con 10 vs 2 , despues de que ellos quedaron debiles saco a su Fearow quizas pensaba sacarnos de alli volando -finalizo el relato un poco risueña la peliazul sorprendiendo a su acompañante .  
-¿Que paso despues alguien llego o...? -pregunto Jack algo confundido .  
-Si pero ...-dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecia .  
-¿Que paso , que ocurrio ? - exclamo el rubio ante esa reaccion .  
-El helicoptero aparecio , rodearon y atraparon a unos cuantos mientras que me subian note que los guardias lo trataban como uno de ellos .Tarde varias en convercer al Comandante de que el salvo .-dijo sin cambiar su expresion.  
-¿Si fuese asi, porque no le dejaron ir ? , es decir ya que solo era un civil no tiene sentido que este haciendo esto. - volvio a decir el rubio , conociendo las reglas y demas leyes le resultaba raro .  
-El fue visto por Giovanni ademas ser un testigo de sus actos posee informacion muy valiosa -dijo rapidamente contestando su primer pregunta.  
-Para eso existe el programa de proteccion a testigos sabes - respondio Jack  
-Sabes cual es el requisito para acceder al mismo -este nego con la cabeza - el debe fingir su muerte frente a varios testigos ademas de notificar a sus parientes la misma pero lo principal se necesita que sea una razon valedera pero como sabras lo que hicimos fue en secreto...ademas las camaras solo funcionaron durante 2 años- termino ella.  
-No se podria aplicar ...entonces que fue lo que hicieron - agrego algo confundido debido a como iba la charla.  
-Luego de interrogarlo y demostrar que no era un espia se decidio que hasta nuevo aviso no debio continuar su viaje pero tampoco podia volver aqui; asi que llamo a casa dijo que tardo mucho en llegar a su destino y que la volveria llamar pronto eso lo destruyo jamas pudo ver a su hijo nacer pero volviendo a la mision indico que el lider del gimnasio era otra persona ya que el profesor Oak tenia otro nombre registrado , ya que por aquel entonces los profesores regionales tenian mas responsabilidades que ahora luego de la reforma impulsada por Lance el registro de lideres , asignaciones y bajas paso a manos de la liga - dando la razon de esta visita - En aquel tiempo todo cambio pasaba por los laboratorios solo espero que esten en buenas condiciones .  
-Espera dejo su familia por tu causa , acaso el...- empezo ver que su vida era mas triste de lo que pensaba.  
-Fue decision suya no quieria arriesgarlos ademas si descubrian esto lo usarian en su contra -dijo tajantemente .

Dejando eso de lado , el extraño sujeto luego de ver el video siguio con su camino no sin antes ver la foto que estaba en una de las repisa donde estaba su hijo con todos sus pokemon sintiendose orgulloso ya que crecio bastante sin dejar de lado sus sueños quizas algun dia lo conoceria y charlarian a gusto pero ahora tenia otro asunto que atender . Durante el camino al laboratorio miro pocas hacia atras los deseo de volver lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro aun si sabia que si lo hacia traeria grandes problemas , el sitio en cuestion estaba tranquilo al parecer su dueño salio como era de esperarse jamas cambio sus costumbres de salir a hacer trabajo de campo empezando su busqueda por los armarios y escritorios luego de entrar por la ventana de atras sin ser visto por los pokemon de la zona , esos archivos debian estar alli pero si se deshizo de ellos no tendria nada que llevar para su fortuna encontro un registro dentro de un armario con libros antiguos su alivio llego al ver el buen estado del mismo sin mencionar que todavia tenia el logo de la liga ; ahora se disponia a volver se prometio a si mismo que volveria cuando todo termine .  
En su camino paso por casa viendola haciendose la promesa de volver y ser feliz como debio ser , su andar lo llevo con Solana quien lo recibio con gratitud al ver su promesa cumplida pero sabiendo que quedaba algo mas por hacer mientras Jack se subio al vehiculo , ella y lo beso no fue fugaz sino lleno de cariño y gratitud  
-Se que tu corazon le pertenece a otra pero haz hecho tanto por mi todo este tiempo , creiste en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo , me ayudaste en esa ocasion en Viridian me gustaria que nunca te fueras pero se que nos volveremos a ver ...cuando seas libre - dijo al terminar mientras se subian , no hablaron en el camino pero el ambite era menos tenso , Jack no lo miraba con duda sino que habia compresion e inlcuso calidez en su mirada.  
-Perdon Fire se que comenzamos mal pero me deje llevar , mi nombre es Jack pero para los amigos soy Jackie - dijo este mencionando su nombre clave que le fue asignado .  
-Un gusto en conocerte -respondio dando una sonrisa su comienzo fue pesimo debido a que solo pensaba en su esposa y que no soportaria estar de lejos pero Solana estuvo alli asi ,como el para ella ahora Jack parecia comprender lo que ocurria.

Pasaron 3 dias desde entonces ahora se encuentran en las montañas cerca de la base de los rocket junto con toda la fuerza policial y hombres G disponible, tenian la evidencia necesaria para encarcelar a su lider mas algunos testigos todo era perfecto comenzado el ataque la resistencia fue minima debido a que con los años sus fuerzas menguaron pero eso no queria decir que fuera facil destruyendo gran parte del lugar se abrieron paso liberando y recolectando mas pruebas todo servia , hasta que llegaron al objetivo mas codiciado :Giovanni ahora nada podria pararlos armandose de valor entro junto con Solana liberando a Charizard y Alakazam fueron recibidos por el Machoke y Nidoqueen de este , siendo una batalla dura donde nadie queria perder los pokemon del lider fueron derrotados por la fuerza que los otros demostraron pero haciendo ver que nunca se lo llevarian ordeno un hyperrayo a techo del lugar el resultado era incierto hasta que se escucho la voz de sus amigos en el lugar Solona esta bien con heridas menores pero donde estaban los otros comenzando una busqueda desesperada allo a Giovanni muerto pero con una sonrisa siniestra demostrando que logro su cometido pero donde estaba Fire .  
-Auxi...lio ...au...xil...io Sola...na -se escucho debilmente cerca de donde estuvo mientras se hacia lo posible para evitar mas derrumbes ella logro sacar a un muy mal herido Fire quien al verla sonrio - Lo ...hi...cimos... lo ...cap..tu...ramos ...al ...fin...po...dre ...vol...ver ..a...casa...- no queria romper su ilusion asi que tomando su mano asintio .  
-Si ahora debes ir a casa , despues de todo Ash gano en Kalos necesitara todo tu apoyo -dijo recordando las veces que lo veia competir deseando estar alli y mas cuando se consagro.  
-Lo...se ..por...eso quie...ro que...tu...me ...ayudee...-decia pero cerrando sus ojos lo que la asusto .  
-Fire despierta abre tus ojos...MEDICOOOOO RAPIDO NECESITO UNO AQUI- grito para que lo ayuden - Fire no rompas tus promesas tu mismo me le dijiste...MEDICOOOOOOO - exclamaba pero era inutil.  
-Solana debemos llevarlo a un hospital rapido- dijo Jack mientras los camilleros lo colocaban alli.  
-Es un tonto se arriesgo demasiado debio quedarse afuera pero no quiso ...ahora - iba a terminar pero recibio una bofetada de su compañero .  
-No lo digas sabes al igual que yo , que eso no lo detendria despues de todo ,de todas formas hubiera venido hasta aqui -dijo mientras se iba hacia afuera ella lo siguio sabiendo de que verdad hubiera sido igual .  
Los medios de comunicacion se hicieron eco de la noticia desde Kanto hasta Kalos todo el mundo se sorprendia y/o festejaba este acontecimiento mientras un trio se preguntaba que haria de su vida ahora y a su vez en una pequeña de casa de Pueblo Paleta una carta era entregada en manos de una joven mujer quien estaba llena de esperanza. En el hospital reinaba un ambiente muy pesado pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos y ganas de vivir Fire dejo de existir , Solana quien recibio la noticia sentia que nada valio la pena pues el precio era muy caro una familia destruida pero nada podia hacerse su compañero Jack quien tambien estaba alli no acepta el hecho es mas penso que era un error o equivocacion pero no era asi ; realmente no era lo que deseaban sin embargo ante los medios eran heroes que destruyeron esa poderosa organizacion sin saber que todo se debia que se comprobo que su habia usurpado un puesto en la liga pokemon como lider usando esa fachada hizo cosas terribles , siendo ascendidos no vieron en los mismo la gratitud , el respeto y la admiracion que esperaban despues de todo fallaron cuando no debian .  
Pasaron dos dias de ese triste evento , los dos ranger de alto rango se disponian a salir  
-Solana ya enviaron la carta? -pregunto Jack sabiendo que terminado todo se debia enviarla  
-Si pero ... no la que tu piensas - respondio tranquilamente mientras sonreia  
-¿A que te refieres ?-pregunto este algo confundido.  
-El me dio una carta antes de partir , queria que se la diera en caso de que tu sabes - respondio sencillamente mientras salia.  
-¿Que decia la carta ?- pregunto Jack sin recibir respuesta , pero adivinando lo que quizas diga solo dejo que todo siga su curso ya que despues de todo Fire siempre supo lo que podia pasar.  
-A mi querido hijo : se que no estare alli para verte crecer o cuando recibas tu primer pokemon , quizas no te vea cuando hayas ganado una liga pero quiero que sepas que siempre estare muy orgulloso de ti , ya que eres lo mejor de mi , pero te estare apoyando desde donde este y espero que para cuando termine mi viaje tengamos una batalla y te dare el mismo consejo que me dio tu abuelo :nunca te rindas hasta el final . Te quiere mucho ...-se decia a si misma sabiendo eso era mejor una triste excusa inventada donde se decia que fallecio con valor . Era triste saber que despues de todo no volvera pero jamas olvidara la frase que le dijo al finalizar la llamada en medios de lagrimas le pregunto por que lo hacia esto , porque no le dijo la verdad : quizas nunca vuelva a casa , quizas ella para entonces rehaga su vida o mi hijo jamas me reconosca pero se que todo esto lo hago por amor , por amor ...a ellos. Siempre creyo que lo que ella hacia era arriesgado pero luego de pasar tiempo Fire supo que no se trata de logros y medallas sino proteger y ayudar a los que te rodean sin importar nada .

FIN

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRNOS Y APOYARNOS , SI LA HISTORIA TE GUSTO AVISAMOS -PERO SI CREES QUE SE DEBE MEJORAR AVISANOS

COMENTANOS COMO DEBER SER LA PROXIMA HISTORIA


End file.
